Creep 20
by Something about clouds
Summary: The description is in the A/N, but for anyone that has read my other story Creep this is just a beginning of a rewrite that I've been wanting to do for a long time. Anyway enjoy lots of InoxSakura for life!


Creep (Version 2.0)

A/N: Hi, its been a while! And I apologize a thousand times! I've been sick for about a month and I still need to go to the doctor because it could turn out that I have Diabetes! But let's really hope that that's not the case! Anyways this is a little short prologue of something that I wanted to try which is Creep 2.0. Basically I've been wanting to rewrite Creep, which I will still finish the other one as soon as inspiration hits me because a lot of people do like it! And I'm going to get back to my Kim Possible story for those fans as well! Anyway, I wanted to rewrite this (and yes its still and AU not in the ninja world) as Sakura having a close relationship with Kakashi, kind of like a guardin because I wanted to make Sakura's parents real assholes, especially once they find out she's gay! You know add to the drama! Plus I really like Kakashi and wanted him to have a big role in the story! And this is the first time I've really written in 3rd person because I usually write in 1st person. So let me know what you think and if you think I should go back to 1st person. Anyway hope you enjoyed this long A/N and my silly rant and horrible english but it's late and I'm tired! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...sadly.

* * *

Kakashi stood looking down at the tombstone, the lives of his friends were written on this tombstone. It was a memorial to honor all that died during the fight to protect the Land of Fire. In actuality the fighting had ceased ten years ago, but to Kakashi it was still a memory that lingered like it had happened yesterday.

And so here he was standing above, looking down at the tombstone as he did every afternoon. Never once did he dare to reach out and touch it, never had he traced his hands across the departed names of his loved ones. Afraid that he would still feel the haunting memories of the people he lost.

'_I can't believe it's been ten whole years, not a day goes by that I don't come by here. The scars are so fresh in my mind. Do you feel it, Obitio? Do you feel the pain even now in death?'_

He looked up at the sky, his right hand hovering over the eye patch that covered his right eye. It would forever be a reminder of a time that is long since forgotten.

'_I wonder what you would think now. What would you say about the new generation of children? Some of them can be cruel, but yet there are a few that show promise. Promise that a world full of the peace we fought for is still alive.'_

"Kakashi-sensei…Kakashi-sensei…Kakashi-sensei!" He turned and in the distance, running towards him like a freight train, was one of his young pupils. It was none other then Sakura Haruno, he could recognize the pink hair from anywhere.

He bent down so that he was eye level with the little Pinkette, she was still no taller then 3ft at the most. He looked her square in the eyes with a smile, at least that's what his eye showed with his mouth being covered by a blue scarf. He noticed that Sakura's eyes were a little puffy, it seemed as though the pinkette had been crying.

"Sakura" He patted her on the head as a reassuring gesture. "It seems as though you've been crying. Are the kids picking on you again?" He asked in all seriousness, in recent times they had been picking on Sakura because of her pink hair. Kakashi could understand this as having grown up with silver hair. Even so, Sakura shook her head and stood out proud, it wasn't until then that Kakashi noticed the red string tied around her hair.

"I was crying because I was happy…" Her cheeks grew a little red at this and Kakashi couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. "A girl named Ino gave me this bow! And do you know what she told me?" Her smile grew even bigger, it was something Kakashi hadn't seen.

"What did she tell you?" He asked playing along with her little game. "She told me that I was a beautiful rose bud, and that one day I would bloom into a magnificent flower! She said until that day comes I should hold my head high and be proud of who I am!" And so she stood there with her head held high, she wanted to show Kakashi-sensei that she was proud.

Kakashi seemed overjoyed at this as he scooped her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "I'm so happy that you've found someone that sees the potential in you, just remember to never let that person go" He let go and slowly stood back and smiled at her. She grabbed his hand and together they walked away from this small little scene. Looking back now…

'_I wish I had taken Kakashi-sensei's advice, I would have never let go of Ino…'_


End file.
